The present invention comprises a new Calendula, botanically known as Calendula maritima, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘CDAZ0001’.
‘CDAZ0001’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has orange color with a gold center flower color, single flower form, and mound spreading plant habit.
‘CDAZ0001’ originated from selfing a hybrid plant ‘GUC0266-1’ made in a greenhouse in June of 2010 in Gilroy, Calif., United States. This ‘GUC0266-1’ plant was developed in our breeding program, unpatented, with orange flower color, double flower, and overall larger size than that of ‘CDAZ0001’. ‘CDAZ0001’ differs from its sibling ‘CDAZ0002’ which has a deep apricot orange flower and a double flower form.
The resultant seed was sown in January 2011 in a greenhouse in Gilroy, Calif.
‘CDAZ0001’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in March 2011 in Gilroy, Calif.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘CDAZ0001’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection, this initial selection took place on Mar. 15, 2017 in Gilroy, Calif.